1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible glass display apparatus and a method for displaying image data on the apparatus.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
A flexible display is a display which is twistable, bendable, squeezable, foldable, and rollable in nature by external force. For example, the flexible display may be a display which is manufactured on a thin, flexible substrate that is twistable, bendable, foldable, or rollable like paper while keeping the display characteristics of a conventional flat panel display.
When the flexible display is not bent (e.g., has a infinite radius of curvature; hereinafter, referred to as the first state), the display region of the flexible display is flat. When the flexible display is bent (e.g., has a finite radius of curvature; hereinafter, referred to as the second state), the display region may be flat. Information displayed in the second state may be visual information that is output on a curved surface.
Such a flexible display may be implemented in the form of a transparent display that permits light to be transmitted through at least some area. Similarly to a typical transparent display, the flexible glass display allows images of objects located at the rear to be reflected in a way that can be seen from the front. Besides, the flexible glass display has the benefits of a typical flexible display-like being bendable, squeezable, foldable, or rollable.
Accordingly, a flexible glass display apparatus may display image data in a completely different manner from that of a conventional glass display apparatus or conventional flexible display apparatus, or provide an entirely new user environment (UI (user interface) or UX (user experience)). As such, research on new methods of displaying image data or new user environments is currently actively underway.